warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki:Fanfiction
Want To Become An Apprentice? To become an apprentice: 1. You must know basic grammar 2. Send a very short paragraph to Icewish about ant topic (Three to five sentences) 3. Have a mentor already in mind once you apply (A warrior can only have two apprentices at one time) Want To Become A Warrior? To become a warrior: 1. You must have been an apprentice 2. You mentor approves that you become a warrior 3. You wright two paragraphs about any subject you want and send it to Icewish Mentoring A good way to start training your apprentice is to start throwing random topics at them and to tell them to write about it. Example: Write a fantasy story about a wolf. Try to make it as general as possible so it forces your apprentice to use his or her imagination. Than you tell them the length of the story. Keep it within about a paragraph. Example: Make it about five to ten sentences. Tell them to post it on your talkpage. Grade them on comma usage, capitalization, use of figurative language, and other subject that you find important in writing. Example Story: Once, there was a wolf by the name of Opal. He was abandoned as a pup and was raised by humans. He lived at a zoo and grew very attached to his handler, Sara. One day, Sara died in a car crash on her way to work. Her family decided to let Opal go to her funeral, but when the service was over he refused to leave where she was buried. Sara's family tried to take him back to the zoo, but he wouldn't budge. They tried to feed him, but he wouldn't eat. Now Opal and Sara can stay together forever in the place of eternal happiness. It is also a good idea to grade them on how the story flows together and how you, the mentor, felt about your apprentices story. If their story was suppose to make you fell sad like this one and you cried, than your apprentice did a darn good job. Give them lots of constructive criticism and tips so they can improve upon their work. You can also teach your apprentice by writing a fanfiction. You can grade her or him by chapters or however you want. Give her or him lots of tips and show where they can improve on. Encourage your apprentice to use their imagination. Think outside the box. People don't want to read the same thing over and over again. If they are stuck, tell them to look at the Ideas blog below. These are all just tips, you don't need to mentor this way. It is up to you, the mentor, to teach your apprentice well. Apprentice Tips If you are a new apprentice you should read this! Attention Getters: When you write, you need to have a strong attention getter in your writing. There are many ways to do this, one of the methods for this is make the exposition story take place in a suspenseful or action fulled moment. Example: Bullets flew over my head as I took cover in the fox hole. I saw my friend, John, dead next to me. A bullet wound in his head gushed blood as he laid there. I bet you want to read whats next. When you write, stop for a second and think about how to grab the readers attention. If you look at your first few sentences and they bore you, do you think your readers want to spend time to read it? No, not at all. When your mentor tells you to write about a horse, don't give them a research paper about horses, that is boring. Write a fiction story about a horse. Write something that will make your reader feel like the horse has life. Give the horse a personality, a mind of its own. Include things like death and love, if your mentor is a girl they will just eat this stuff up. Literary Devices or Figurative Language: When you write add similes, hyperboles, personification, and metaphors into your work. Here is what those word mean and an example of them: Simile - comparing something using like or as. Example: The fire glowed faintly in the distance, like a small star in the vast forest. Metaphor - saying something is something else. They are much stronger than similes Example - The fire burned the frost to a crisp, a raging red dragon of destruction Hyperbole - exaggerated statements or claims not meant to be taken literally Example - It was so cold, I saw penguins wearing jackets and ear muffs Personification - giving animals or object human-like qualities. Example - The trees danced in the breeze These are called figurative language. They make your writing more fun to read, and maybe even more fun to write. Here is the rest of the story you read earlier but with these styles of writing: Example Story (coming soon!): Poems: When you write, try to write in poetic form as well. You could write your entire story this way such as in Voices, or just the beginning of a chapter. You could write your short poem as an introduction and then wright the rest of your chapter or story in prose form. Poem Example: Raindrops littered the ground Like tiny silver diamonds Spilled on the road side This type of poem is called a haiku. Haikus are originally from Japan. They are written in three lines. The first line has five syllables, the second has seven, and the third has five again. There are many different types of poetry, and all could benefit your writing a whole lot. Dialogue: Another thing you should be aware of is when characters speak. This is called dialogue. Dialogue must always be shown in quotation marks like this "No! They shot to many bombers down, they're not going to make it!" shouted the person next to me. Also, the ending mark of punctuation must always be inside the quotation marks if you are from the USA, for other countries I'm not sure. To use this effectively your character must speak according to his or her personality. If you are writing about a mean, heartless cat he's not going to say "Oh, I hope they let me tear their hearts out." Now that's just weak. Here is what he should say "I'll tear their pathetic hearts out. They won't know what hit them." That's much better than the first quote, it shows his personality much better. Your Protagonist Your protagonist. The hero of your story. He or she will be a kind, brave, strong, and smart individual. That is of course if you're going with the stereotype. Your protagonist can also be a moody, angry, and a not-so-nice person. Here are some other types of protagonists that Icy gave made up names to: The Stereotype: As said above, he or she will be a kind, brave, strong, and smart person. The Temperamental Hero: The dude's got issues, but who cares! A character like this, as stated above, will be a moody, angry, and a not-so-nice person. He will normally show up in books aimed at a female audience. You'll also see a lot of protagonists like this guy in Shoujo manga or anime (Girl's manga or anime) This type of hero is one of Icy's favorites to read about, but that's her opinion. The Underdog: Think that lost, skinny, orphaned kid who end up saving the world. Kind of like Harry Potter, sort of... That Random Guy: Some random dude off of the streets who gets thrusted into a great adventure. Like Firestar if you really think about it. Remember this is four, of like, a thousand different combinations of personalities that you could use for your protagonist. It's all up to you! These are all just random tips that Icy picked up in her humanities class. Your Antagonist: What is better that a happy, flowery story? Pretty much anything if you ask me. Every story needs a problem, the antagonist, the bad guy, People spend most of their time developing there protagonist, the good guy. They take the time to describe them as brave, strong, good-hearted, but what about their antagonist? He, she, or it needs to have just as much time spent on it as the protagonist does. Take the time to describe him. Being a bad guy he would need to be evil, dark, cold-hearted, and sly. Remember, the antagonist is just as important as the protagonist. Here are some types of antagonist personalities: The Stereotype: Like the protagonist stereotype, but reversed. The Former Good Guy: He or she was a good guy (or neutral), then they went stupid on every one and now is the antagonist. Sort of like Scourge. The Underdog: Just like the protagonist underdog, but reversed. Like said in the protagonist section. it's up to you to come up with your own personality for your antagonist! Things That Might Be Best To Leave Out Of Your Writing On This Wiki: It's best not to post certain things on the internet. Here are some that you might want to leave out of your writing. Don't worry if you have written or mentioned some of this stuff before, Icy has as well. Politics: Just not a good idea. Go ask your parents about it. If you do, it's best you leave the ending ambiguous. That way no one will start fighting about who's right and who's wrong. Religion: The only ones you should mention on here is StarClan and the Place of Starry Skies which are made up. Icy forgot about this and made a cat with a different, and a real, religion. This cat was Apollo in the WindClan Roleplay. More to come...